In recent years, cellular networks have become widespread. Cellular networks generally include radio access networks and core networks. For example, in a radio access network, a base station receives data from a terminal device or transmits data to a terminal device. In a core network, for example, transmission and reception of data with an external network, transfer of data between the base stations, and the like are performed.
For transmission and reception of data in a cellular network, various techniques have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which a UE divides transmission packets into first packets and second packets, transmits the first packets to another terminal via only an eNodeB, and transmits the second packets to another terminal via an access gateway and an eNodeB.